Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microphone holder, particularly to a microphone holder for a drum, a tom-tom or a snare drum, for example, on the rim of which a microphone is attached for collecting sound of a drum kit.
Description of the Related Art
When sound of a drum kit is collected in a recording studio or a live hall, for example, microphones are arranged to collect sound of each drum or other instrument. In this situation, a microphone is placed very close to the drum head, or the percussion surface, of the drum.
One of the methods of setting a microphone is use of a microphone stand. However, space for the microphone stand is limited because cables, amplifiers or lighting equipment are crowdedly placed around the drum kit. Therefore, conventionally a microphone is often held by a microphone holder provided on the rim of the drum. The rim made of metal having a ring shape is fitted over the edge of the drum.
A conventional microphone holder 40, as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, often has a clip like structure having a microphone holding portion 41 or 42 which holds a microphone, and the holder pinches the rim 22 placed on the periphery of a tom-tom 20 from both upper and lower sides with biasing force of a spring provided in the holder. With the clip like structure of the holding portion 41 or 42, however, the holder easily comes off due to lowering of the gripping force caused by long-term degradation of the spring. For example, the holder comes off due to misalignment of the holding portion caused by vibration of the drum during its performance. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2009-94851 discloses a microphone holder including a base portion having a hook arm and a hook portion for clamping a rim from upper and lower sides. The hook portion that is at a lower portion and is freely slidable, is additionally fixed with a screw.
The rim holds and presses the periphery of the drumhead against the opening edge of a shell of the drum. By changing the pressing force to the rim, the tension of the drum head changes and tuning is achieved accordingly.
More specifically, the rim is screw-fixed against the shell with tension bolts configured at the plurality of positions on the circumference. As the bolts are tightened more strongly, the pressing force against the rim increases and the tension of the drum head becomes higher. Thus the rim is temporarily fixed in the state that it can be pressed further.
However, when a microphone holder is attached with a clip or a hook to the rim, the total weight of the microphone and the microphone holder is locally applied to the rim, i.e. the microphone and the microphone holder are hanging from the fixing point on the rim. Consequently a problem arises that tuning may be adversely affected by the local displacement of the rim in the loading direction.